Dean's Secret Stash
}} }} Dean's Secret Stash is a challenge and world object in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Challenge requirements The Courier must find all 15 of Dean's secret suitcases. Effects Grants 100 XP upon completion. Locations The Villa * One of the stashes can be found northeast of the Villa. As you face Vera's hologram where you first encounter Elijah, head east and you will come up to a fountain on the wall, to the right of which will be graffiti saying "MADRE'S MINE, MINE, MINE!". Take a left as you face the fountain and you will come into a courtyard; in front of you on the right will be a sign to the gift shop, which you enter. Taking the stairs up to the next floor, there will be a door to the left. Outside, through the thick red cloud, you will faintly see Dean's handprint past the tree in the distance—it's up on the second level so don't jump down; instead, stay on the awnings along the left. Players should be warned that this area is heavy with the toxic cloud. On Hardcore mode, it is suggested to have Dean along with you or plenty of stimpaks, and to run quickly. On normal mode, it's easy enough to run along the awnings without incurring much damage to your health. It should also be noted that the corner in which the stash can be found is free of the toxic cloud, so it is safe to linger there. In this stash you will find an automatic rifle in good condition, along with a number of health items that are worth grabbing if you're just starting out in Dead Money. * One may be found on the way to the police station. Head West from Vera's hologram, past the first vending machine. Go left, up the first set of stairs. You should see a set of stairs and a fountain ahead to your right. DO NOT TURN, but go straight ahead toward the columns ahead of you. You 'll know you're in the right spot if you see a firehose box on the wall ahead. The stash is directly ahead under the columns, to the left of that firehose box. Don't forget the 20 gauge shotgun and shells leaning on the pillar next to the stash. * One may be found in the Ladies bathroom in the northeast corner of the Villa police station, where you find Dog/God. * One is located in the southeastern-most corner of the Villa, just south of the entrance to Salida del Sol South. It is lying behind a shelf in a small shop, which is through a closed door. Residential District * From the entrance of the Residential District, walk directly toward the fountain to the left of the staircase ahead of you and turn left. Unlock the gate and turn left at the next doorway. Through the gate, follow the path to a courtyard filled with Cloud, and go up the stairs directly in front of you. At the top of the stairs, go left into the room and jump behind the couch for the stash and an ammunition box. * From the entrance to the Residential District, head up the stairs directly in front of you (watch for a pressure plate just inside the doorway at the top of the stairs; there is also a double-rigged shotgun aimed at the entrance of the room along with a tripwire at the exit of the room). Proceed to the next area with the Cloud. Hug the wall to your left under the columns to avoid the Cloud, and turn left into a small atrium; the stash is located in the southeast corner. Medical District * One stash can be found in the Villa clinic, in the southeast corner of the waiting room, on the ground floor. * One can be found leaving the Villa clinic through the back door. After leaving the clinic, cross the courtyard and enter the gift shop. Go up the stairs and out onto a large balcony area. The stash is in the northeast corner of this area. Salida del Sol South * One is located near the switching station where the player leaves Dog/God at the conclusion of Fires in the Sky. Put your back to the switches, walk East across the open area, about 100 feet, enter the hallway and look for a small dead end passage on your left (north). * Upon entering Salida del Sol South from the Villa, there is a hole in the wall just ahead to the right. Go upstairs and out onto the awnings. Turn right and follow the awnings past an upstairs balcony with a doorway on your right and past a small bridge leading to a hole in the wall on your left. At the very end of the awnings turn right into a hole in the wall. The stash is opposite the hole. * Jump down from the awning after getting the above stash and head due east. In a Cloud-filled shop on the east side of the map. There is a cosmic knife ad outside and a ladder next to a speaker nearby. The suitcase is behind the counter. Salida del Sol North * Upon entering the "Salida del Sol House" entrance, you will be inside a room. Go down the stairs on your left, and out the hole. Outside, head right under the columns. At the end, you should see a stairway to your right, go up, but turn LEFT, and jump over the rail onto the awning. Following the awning until you see another awning crossing, go across and head right until you see a hole in the wall on your left. The hole leads to a room filled with desks, (filled with chips and random ammunition). Above the stash is a vent that contains a random chem (stimpak, rebound, jet, etc.), and the Sierra Madre snow globe can be found either: on top of a crate in the opposite corner; or inside the room to right of the hole in the wall you enter the room through, on top of a pile of debris (the Sierra Madre snow globe is opposite the stash). * Across from the stairs used for the previous stash, there is another set of stairs to a single room. There is a radio hidden behind the counter under the hand print. The stash is on the top shelf next to the radio. * (As soon as you leave number one) you will see a gate shrouded in the Cloud. Go through the gate and through the hole in the wall to your left, up the stairs, and out onto the balcony. You should be above a courtyard filled with the Cloud. The stash is in the northwest corner of said courtyard. You will need a key (located next to the corpse holding a toolbox to the left when facing the exit gate) to escape this courtyard back to Salida del Sol South. * When heading to the bell tower at the far north end of the map, you'll come through a ruined store into a courtyard. The north side of the courtyard has stairs up to Campanas Del Sol. The south side of the courtyard has stairs leading down covered in cloud. (It's easy to miss heading up, since you exit with the stairs behind you.) Run down the stairs and find the case in the far southwest corner of the room at the bottom. Note you can also work your way around to the east from the courtyard, avoid the Cloud and get to the stash that way. The ruined apartment you go through this way also contains a terminal with an entry related to the challenge History's Sake. Rewards Stashes typically consist of a main stash container (usually a suitcase), as well as a number of items nearby. These nearby items are specific and will not change. The contents of each stash container are varied, but are composed of the following: * Three stimpaks * Five bobby pins * One 9mm pistol, cosmic knife, automatic rifle, or police pistol * A varying amount (max 12) of one ammunition type, which can be any of the following: ** .308 caliber round ** .357 Magnum round ** 9mm round ** 12 gauge shotgun shell ** 20 gauge shotgun shell ** Energy cell ** Microfusion cell * A second amount of ammunition (still max 12), consisting of: ** .357 Magnum round ** 9mm round ** 20 gauge shotgun shell ** Microfusion cell * A 75% chance of one of the following food items: ** BlamCo Mac & Cheese ** Dandy Boy Apples ** Fancy Lads Snack Cakes ** InstaMash ** Junk food ** Pork n' Beans ** Potato Crisps ** Salisbury Steak ** Sugar Bombs ** YumYum Deviled Eggs * A 75% chance of one of the following drink items: ** Dirty water ** Irradiated Scotch ** Scotch ** Sierra Madre martini ** Vodka ** Wine * A 50% chance of one of the following healing items: ** Dirty water ** Doctor's bag ** Purified water ** Rad-X ** RadAway ** Stimpak ** Super stimpak * A 1% chance of the following aid item: ** Stealth Boy Notes If the player character has Dean Domino as a companion when they open one of his stashes, he will often comment on it, saying it's for emergencies or asking you to "at least leave him something!", however, this is purely for flavor, and he will never stop you, nor will the stashes have any effect on the player character's interactions with Dean in the Sierra Madre later. If asked about the stashes, Dean comments that he left them about due to his need to routinely scrounge for supplies, and he left the stashes out in case he was attacked by ghost people and needed emergency assistance. Gallery Villa_Dean's_Secret_Stash_West.jpg|Villa, west side Villa_Dean's_Secret_Stash_North.jpg|Villa, northeast Villa_Dean's_Secret_Stash_East.jpg|Villa, east side Dean's SS in Villa PS.jpg|Stash in the Villa police station RD Dean's Secret Stash Center.jpg|Residential District, center RD Dean's Secret Stash East.jpg|Residential District, east MD Dean's Secret Stash Sierra Madre North.jpg|Medical District, to the north Dean's SS Villa Clinic.jpg|Stash in the Villa clinic SdS_south_Dean's_Secret_Stash_center.jpg|Salida del Sol south, near the center SdS_south_Dean's_Secret_Stash_south.jpg|Salida del Sol south, to the south SdS_south_Dean's_Secret_Stash_east.jpg|Salida del Sol south, east in the Cloud SdS_Dean's Secret Stash near 6 of Spades.jpg|Salida del Sol north, near the 6 of Spades SdS_Dean's_Secret Stash towards Campanas del Sol.jpg|Salida del Sol north, towards Campanas del Sol SdS_Dean's Secret Stash courtyard.jpg|Salida del Sol north, near the courtyard SdS_Dean's_Mark_Stash_near_snowglobe.jpg|Salida del Sol north, near the snow globe Category:Dead Money challenges de:Deans Geheimversteck es:Escondrijo secreto de Dean ru:Тайник Дина